The present invention relates to a battery storing apparatus, an electronic equipment, and a digital camera and more particularly to a battery storing apparatus for storing two or more types of batteries and easily distinguishing the type of the battery and an electronic equipment and digital camera having it.
On the market at present, there are many kinds of devices capable of using a plurality of, such as two or more, types of batteries, for example, a digital camera.
The devices are broadly divided into two kinds as follows:
(1) dedicated terminals are respectively provided in correspondence with the battery type and
(2) common terminals are used.
With respect to (1) among them, the art disclosed in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-176404 is known.
In devices capable of using a plurality of, such as two or more, types of batteries like this, when batteries are controlled without recognizing the battery type, a problem arises that control using characteristics of the battery type (for example, battery check) cannot be executed. For example, when battery check is executed without recognizing the battery type, the capacity of each battery cannot be used effectively.
The characteristics are respectively different depending on the battery type like this, so that to use each battery effectively (for example, to use the capacity of each battery effectively), it is desired to control each battery in accordance with the characteristics thereof, thus it is necessary to distinguish the type of each battery to be stored and change the control in accordance with the type. On the other hand, as a distinguishing means for the battery type, when the terminals are different for each battery type, there is a method available for distinguishing the corresponding battery type by detecting the used terminals. Further, there is a method available that the shape of each battery is made different for each battery type and on the basis of the shape distinguished by a means for distinguishing the difference in shape, the battery type is distinguished.
However, in conventional devices having dedicated terminals for each battery type, the number of parts is increased and it is an obstruction factor for reliability, miniaturization, and cost reduction.
Further, in devices for distinguishing differences in the external shape of batteries, device parts for distinguishing the shape and switches for distinguishing are also necessary, and the number of parts is increased due to incorporation of them, and there is the same defect as the aforementioned.
To overcome the abovementioned drawbacks in conventional equipments, it is an object of the present invention to provide a battery storing apparatus, electronic equipment and a photographing apparatus, which make it possible to easily distinguish two or more types of batteries without employing a large number of new parts.
Accordingly, to overcome the cited shortcomings, the abovementioned object of the present invention can be attained by the apparatus described as follow.
(1) An apparatus for storing a battery, comprising: an anode terminal; a cathode terminal; a battery contact piece disposed in correspondence with the anode terminal and the cathode terminal; a battery-type recognizing section to recognize a type of the battery by detecting a voltage applied to the battery contact piece.
(2) The apparatus of item 1, further comprising: a battery storing section adapted to store the battery, being one of at least two batteries whose battery-types are different each other; wherein the anode terminal, the cathode terminal and the battery contact piece are provided in the battery storing section.
(3) The apparatus of item 2, wherein the battery contact piece is disposed opposite both the anode terminal and the cathode terminal.
(4) The apparatus of item 2, wherein the anode terminal contacts an anode of the battery and the cathode terminal contacts a cathode of the battery so as to enable an electronic power supply from the battery, and when the battery is a combination of element-batteries, the battery contact piece makes it possible to electronically connect the element-batteries each other.
(5) The apparatus of item 2, further comprising: a coupling member electronically coupled to the battery contact piece; wherein the battery-type recognizing section recognizes the type of the battery by detecting the voltage, applied to the battery contact piece, through the coupling member.
(6) The apparatus of item 5, further comprising: a cover member to cover the battery storing section; wherein the anode terminal and the cathode terminal are provided in the battery storing section capable of storing the battery, and the coupling member is an urging member, made of electrically conductive material, for urging the cover member in a direction of either opening or closing the cover member.
(7) The apparatus of item 5, wherein the coupling member is a lead wire.
(8) A photographing apparatus, comprising the apparatus described in anyone of items 1-7. The photographing apparatus is preferably a digital camera.
(9) An electronic equipment, comprising the apparatus described in anyone of items 1-7.
Further, to overcome the abovementioned problems, other battery storing apparatus and a digital camera, embodied in the present invention, will be described as follow:
(10) A battery storing apparatus, characterized by comprising:
a battery storing section being capable of storing more than two types of batteries;
a cover member, being capable of opening and closing, to cover the battery storing section;
an anode terminal and a cathode terminal, which are provided in an inner side of the battery storing section;
a battery contact piece equipped at the cover member and disposed opposite the anode terminal and the cathode terminal; and
a battery-type distinguishing section to distinguish a type of the battery by detecting a voltage applied to the battery contact piece through means for electronically connecting with the battery contact piece.
(11) The battery storing apparatus, recited in item 10, characterized in that the means for electronically connecting with the battery contact piece is an urging member, made of electrically conductive material, for urging the cover member in a direction of either opening or closing the cover member.
(12) The battery storing apparatus, recited in item 10, characterized in that the means for electronically connecting with the battery contact piece is a lead wire.
(13) A digital camera, characterized by comprising:
the battery storing apparatus recited in anyone of items 10-12.